The limits to resolution in NMR microscopy mainly arise from the intrinsic spectral line-width and the available Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR). In both aspects, Constant Time Imaging (CTI) has its advantages. The total experimental time, PSF's, and sensitivity of CTI with a reduced k-space sampling scheme are discussed in detail. It is shown that this spherically truncated sampling method is effective in both reducing the total experimental time and enhancing SNR, and yet introduces no blurring or distortion to images acquired.